As the miniaturization of electrical circuits has progressed, it has become possible to provide an electrical circuit as an active device thread that can be woven into fabrics. One approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,422 to Solomon et al., assigned to the same assignee as the present application. This reference discloses the basic art of semiconductor active devices as threads. Challenges regarding implementation of active device threads still exist, however. One challenge is making electrical connection to the active device threads, which is necessary to electrically connect the active device thread to an output such as a scaling module or another active device thread.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for electrical connections to active device threads.